


Newt's Naked Calf

by spirogyra



Series: Newt the Small Mother [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, no cows involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's right calf is naked, but he's got a good idea what he wants to put on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt's Naked Calf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Based on feriowind's picture [Flight practice.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/987749/chapters/1978757)

Hermann watched Newt walk out across the sand. "Have you done something to your shorts?"

"Nope. Just filled up that empty space on the back of my calf. Sand and sun. Very bad."

Hermann allowed the matter to drop. Even if he didn't approve of the subject of the tattoos, that was no reason to not take care of something both done well and well paid for.

***

Hermann ran his hand across Newt's calf, and even though he was in a pair of sweatpants, Hermann could tell the bandage was off. "Let me see it."

Wriggling out of his grip, Newt shook his head. "It's… You'll think it's silly."

"Is it Hans?"

"No! Hans isn't silly at all! But this is… more important than Hans."

With his jaw hanging open, Hermann stared. More important than Hans? If it was that important, Hermann had no idea what it could be. "Now I have to know. And how do you expect to hide it from me when we sleep in the same bed and see each other naked on a regular basis?"

Newt stood and sighed, defeated. "You're right. Just don't overreact." He bent down and carefully rolled the leg of his sweatpants up. "Don't freak out now."

"I won't. I promise."

With that, Newt turned so Hermann could see the back of his leg. The work, in his own opinion, was gorgeous, just perfect. Bold and clean, clear and intricate, it was exactly as he'd pictured it. He'd even gone to another guy, one known for his line work, for this.

"Newton. You shouldn't have. Such a thing is never a good idea."

"Yeah, but see, it's not just that. It is also totally because you are the other half of the duo that saved the world. So it's important no matter what happens!" Newt was smiling, completely confident, but the longer Hermann looked without changing his stern expression, the his smile slipped. "Hermann?"

"I feel like I have to reciprocate," he answered quietly as he reached out to trace the swirling lines that spelled out his own name. Big and bold, the 'H' on the widest part of Newt's calf with the second 'n' trailing off down into his sock.

"You don't have to do that. It wouldn't be you to get a tattoo like that." He waited a moment as Hermann traced the entirety of the tattoo, then asked, "Do you like it?"

Then Hermann looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> [screen caps ahoy](echoisles.tumblr.com)   
> [Fan crap (Pacific Rim)](echoislesfandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
